


I'm Not That Young!

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: GOT7, Super Junior
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: It was just a stupid bet.  It was just a stupid game.  Yet... why did he feel this way?  Why couldn't he concentrate?  Those words still pissed him off, and yet all he could do as hope his crush changed his mind.





	I'm Not That Young!

**Author's Note:**

> This was another idea that had popped up in my mind. I like writing rare and odd pairings as well.   
> I marked the age difference this time, but Yugyeom is 19 in this fic. 
> 
> As a disclaimer, this is a work of pure fiction. Though I'd love to meet GOT7 and SuJu one day. They are two of my favorite groups. :)
> 
> Enjoy.

_“You are too young.”_

Yugyeom remembered those words as he spent time alone dancing on his own.  How exactly was he too young?  Sure, his crush was a whopping eleven years older than him, but it worked out for other people, didn’t it?  There were all sorts of romance stories about the older male with the younger woman or even the older woman with the younger male.  It wasn’t different with two guys minus the absence of lady parts.

He groaned in frustration as he began hitting his steps harder and making his movements to the dance even sharper.  This was ridiculous and yes, he knew it was all his fault for ending up with a crush on the sexy dancer of Super Junior.  It had all started as some silly bet.  Jackson, BamBam, Mark and him were all playing a card game and the loser had to watch a sexy performance by a male member of another group and ‘fangirl’ over it.

It was just a stupid bet.

It was just a stupid game.

So, when Yugyeom lost, they had chosen a video at random.  Apparently, it was an older video of Super Junior’s Eunhyuk dancing to _Sorry Sorry – Answer_.  He watched the performance and made appropriate squealing noises when he needed to while assessing the dance and then his mouth went dry.  It was the part of the dance where the female dancers had run their hands over Eunhyuk’s body with the words ‘I’m a slave for you’.   The expression on his face just seconds before that made Yugyeom more uncomfortable than he wanted to admit. 

He played it off as the challenge even though he was pretty sure he needed a tall glass of water after watching that floor part, the stripping, and those hips moving.  Yugyeom was more than positive that he was like some of the fans in the comments that desperately wanted to be a mic stand, but he might have been too tall for that.  He could be a stripper pole… maybe.  However, the image of him being a stripper pole for the sexy dancer made him bite his lip before schooling his expression.  Even though his friends teased him afterwards, it hadn’t stopped him from taking a shower and pleasuring himself to images of that.  No one had to know that he might have just developed a little crush.

It all led to him running into the older male a few times on ‘accident’ of course after the other came back from his enlistment.  Being in the same industry helped even if he was in it less time than the other.   Yugyeom had made sure it was innocent in the beginning and simply asked tips from his elder on how to be a better dancer.   Eunhyuk had been really nice about it, and they even exchanged numbers so Yugyeom could contact him if he wanted.

That was how it all started and then….

Then he had to go and do something stupid.   He just had to accidentally confess how hot he thought Eunhyuk was and how he liked him.  A groan escaped his lips.  It wasn’t even like he just blurted it out necessarily, he had been daydreaming while the older male went to grab them both some water.  There was an awkward pause, before a nice but still awkward discussion, and then Eunhyuk had told him he was too young.

He growled to himself and just kept dancing.  He wasn’t too young.  Yugyeom knew exactly what he was asking for.  He wanted a chance or at least one night with the other dancer.  After everything was said and done, he wouldn’t mind at least being able to ask for advice, but that was dependent on if he could handle not being with his crush.  

His movements were sharper, angrier, harder hitting than anything he has ever done before.  Dancing would help him get all his frustrations out and then maybe screaming into his pillow.  It wasn’t that he didn’t know he was young, but he wasn’t _that_ young.  He was an adult!  He could do something.  He could –

“Stop trying to hurt yourself?” Eunhyuk asked as he appeared in the doorway of Yugyeom’s room. “If you keep that up, your dancing career will be over much sooner than you’d like.  Too much wear and tear on your joints due to improper form can lead to terrible injuries.”

Yugyeom stopped dancing hearing that voice and turned around.  “What exactly are you doing here?” he asked doing his best to keep his tone respectful in the face of the elder even if he dropped the honorifics. 

Eunhyuk walked into the room and shrugged.  “Still trying to be friends with you, I suppose.  I mean there are different things we like and I’m much older than you, but we share some similar interest and for all I know, we might share more.” he told him.

If looks could kill, Yugyeom would have accidentally killed Eunhyuk about ten times over.  He sat on his bed and took a drink of water from his bottle as he looked over at the elder.  “I don’t think that’s really going to work.  No offense.  It’s just that friendship is obviously not the only thing on my mind.” He usually didn’t act this way, but something about getting rejected didn’t exactly make him want to act like a mature person at this point.

“Of course, it’s not.” Eunhyuk sighed while walking over. He had come to try and talk to the other to work things out for their friendship, but he had forgotten how stubborn younger people could be. “You are too busy thinking with this…” he said grabbing hold of Yugyeom’s crotch. “.. than you are thinking with this.” he said tapping his fist against Yugyeom’s head.  When the younger male both gasped and glared at him with a hint of contempt, another loud sigh left Eunhyuk’s lips along with muttering something about overly horny nineteen year olds.

“I… just… you… ugh… whatever… fine.”  With those words, Eunhyuk crashed his lips against Yugyeom’s easily dominating the kiss as he pried open the younger male’s lips with his tongue.   His hands moved up Yugyeom’s sides taking his shirt with him.  The kiss only broke for a few seconds as Eunhyuk tossed that shirt to the floor and removed his own.

Yugyeom was panting slightly as he tried for a second to catch his breath, but it was in vain.  Soon those soft, plump looking lips that he had imagined were kissing him once more.  His room suddenly felt like an oven and with each hot touch, he found himself drowning in his crush much more.  When the kiss broke again, he felt dizzy even though his body arched with each lick, nibble, and nip to his skin.  

Everything was hazy and his room was spinning.  Did the older male even know how good he was making him feel?  His entire body tingled in the places where those masterful hands and tongue had touched.  Suddenly, he shut his eyes tighter as he felt Eunhyuk’s tongue touch his length.  He was pretty sure that if he looked down right now and saw those sexy lips around his cock, he would just die right there.

Yugyeom didn’t even register the fact that more was going on until he felt a cool finger slowly entering him.  He gasped, but it wasn’t as bad a feeling as he thought it would be even though he had never done this before.   A second finger was added and yet again it didn’t feel as bad as he thought it would feel.  By the third finger, he found himself being even more impatient. He realized that Eunhyuk was trying to be careful with him, but in his lust-filled state, he didn’t want to wait that long.

“Eunhyuk… just take me already.”  Yugyeom said in a breathy like voice.  His body was moving against those fingers and suddenly he felt them taken away along with that sinful mouth.

“Hyukjae.”  The older male said simply as he reached down on the floor to grab the condom that had fallen.   “As we are about to have sex, I am pretty sure that you can call me by my first name.” he said while slipping the rubber on and then looking at him.  “If it hurts, tell me to stop.”

Yugyeom almost wanted to roll his eyes, but his body was in too much need to do anything to jeopardize this and make Eunh- Hyukjae stop what he was doing.  Seriously though, the guy was too nice even when he had a hot, little upstart practically begging to be taken.  “I… I will…” he said in a voice that he hoped enticed him further.

Hyukjae gave him a small smile and then kissed him again.  He was moving slowly knowing that the GOT7 member had never done anything like this before. It wasn’t exactly his first time with someone younger than he was, but definitely his first with someone a whole eleven years younger.  He took his time and listened carefully as he pushed completely inside and waited. 

The 19-year-old was more than happy that the other dancer waited because right now, he was feeling quite a bit of discomfort even with the preparation.   It wasn’t painful however and so he was wondering if it was a dream.  After all those dramas he watched, both Korean romance and Thai boys love, he had expected there to be more pain involved with this.  Once his breathing calmed a bit, he twitched his hips gasping at the sensation.  His eyes fluttered open and Hyukjae just stayed still and waited for him to say something.

A whimper left his lips.  “Do I really have to tell you that you can take me now?” Yugyeom asked trying his hardest not to sound too needy.  He was well past that point, but in his mind, he wanted to believe he wasn’t.

A smirk appeared on the 31-year-old’s face.  “Now I was just going to say you had to tell me that you were ready, but you know what, beg for it.” he said looking down at the younger.  Honestly, he wouldn’t have had him do it, but secretly he loved hearing someone beg for more.  No one actually needed to know that though.

Yugyeom glared at him, but with a light thrust of Hyukjae’s hips, he closed his eyes and let whatever came to mind come out.  “Please… please… please…. Please… take me.  I’m ready I swear. I just need to feel you moving inside of me.  I promise I’ll be a good maknae now please… Hyukjae… I’m begging you... please just fuck me.”

The sound of that slightly higher pitch, breathless voice begging him pushed Hyukjae past his limit of control. He snapped his hips forward thrusting in and out of the younger male beneath him.  Even nice guys had their limits and while he brought that on himself, he still partially will blame Yugyeom for putting him in this position.  That thought made him grab hold of that messy black hair and pulling Yugyeom’s head up a bit so that he could kiss him again.  

Yugyeom felt he was going into sensory overload as he met the kiss while moving his hips to try and meet the elder’s pace.  When his hips were held still, nails slightly digging into them, and that… that shift to… oh god.  “H-Hyukjae! I… I’m… please… don’t stop.” he gasped out.  He was close and he could already tell this was better than any time getting himself off.

Hyukjae picked up the pace moving faster and harder into Yugyeom’s body at that angle.  “Come for me.  Come for me and show me the sexy little slut you are Yugyeommie.”

A loud moan was heard as he came and he briefly registered Hyukjae’s sloppier movements signaling that the other had come inside the condom.   Also, if anyone asked, he did NOT black out from one hell of an orgasm only to wake up an hour later, cleaned up, partially dressed, and covered.  However, his body did feel ‘so amazing’ afterwards and so thank you for asking.

When Yugyeom finished having his mini battle with his mind, he opened his eyes to see Hyukjae dancing.  “H-Hyukjae?” he called out a bit raspy from his _singing_ earlier. 

Hyukjae stopped and went over to Yugyeom before helping him sit up comfortably and handing him the water he brought in.  “How are you feeling?”

“That was… that was… wow.” he said unable to come up with a proper sentence and Hyuk couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.

“Well considering you hit a note I don’t think Ryeowook could hit and you passed out, I’m inclined to believe you.” he said teasing before he jumped up laughing when Yugyeom spit water at him.  “What? It was cute.”

Yugyeom pouted before biting his lip.  “So… um… what….” he asked wondering if it was one time or if they could try and date.

Hyukjae just looked at him until Yugyeom started squirming.  “Somewhere safe is probably best for fainting spells.  I suppose that we’d should be conscious of that” he said and just waited.

Yugyeom stared back at him confused as he tried to think of what fainting spells had to do with anything and… oh… OH!  He looked up into the amused eyes of his boyfriend?  “So… this… that means we are going to… that you will be my boyfriend?”

“You just have to remember to be discrete.” Hyukjae said moving on top of Yugyeom. He held himself up over the wide eyed younger male. 

“I can... I can do that…” Yugyeom said still giving him a look like he couldn’t believe this was actually happening right now.  “I… this is really happening, right? I’m not passed out or something.  What made you change your mind?”  
  
He hummed a bit.  “You mean besides your insane amount of stubbornness, extremely sexy dancing like your ‘Hit the Stage’ performance, and- “

“WAIT!  You… You watched that?!” Yugyeom asked turning bright red wishing he could hide his face.

Hyukjae burst into laughter and placed his head on Yugyeom chest shaking as he continued.  When he came back up he was smiling.  “I like that about you.  There are so many sides to you that I am curious to find out.  You are a sweet, adorable, little marshmallow at times, and an extremely dedicated and yes _sexy_ dancer.  You go from cute to sexy in barely a few seconds, not to mention there was just something really irresistible about your kiss swollen lips, high pitched moaning, gasping, begging, squirming, body arching, sweaty, messy hai- “

“Ok. Ok. Ok. Ok. I get it.” Yugyeom said pretty sure he resembled a tomato.  
  
Another chuckle left Hyukjae’s lips.  “Alright, I’ll be nice, plus there is the fact that we like some of the same stuff and I’d be interested in what else we could like together.” he said looking down at him. “For now though… now I think I want another taste of you.” he told him and leaned down whispering.  “Try not to pass out this time since I don’t plan on stopping for a while.”

Yugyeom blushed and barely nodded before he was wrapped up in kissing Hyukjae once again.


End file.
